Come On
Come On (Hangul: 안 보여) is song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the third track from their second repackage album Present: YOU&ME Edition. Lyrics Hangul= 오래 두고 널 바라보아도 매일 난 새로운 거 있지 날 보고 항상 웃어주는 넌 힘이 돼줘 내 곁에 있어 자랑스러운 나의 사랑스러운 Girl 너 말곤 안 바라 You’re my only one 이 시간을 멈춰줘 Babe 영원을 약속해 Tonight 넌 항상 날 더 자신 있게 만들어 Uh huh 네가 뭘 원하든 내가 다 맞출게 Ooh yeah Good girl 너 말곤 난 안 보여 깊어 난 네 매력에 빠져 Good girl 너 말곤 난 안 보여 깊어 넌 빠져 난 Come on, come on, come on 내게 안겨 안겨 Come on, come on, come on 안겨 Uh 아껴 널 Monday to Sunday 넌 대체 뭔데 네 생각만으로도 벌써 매일이 Birthday 네가 원한다면 나를 불러줘 우리 노래가 울려 퍼지게 모든 게 새로운 거 같아 이런 느낌 다 너 때문인 것 같아 나쁜 생각들은 다 없어져 너로 내 머릿속을 채워줘 넌 항상 날 더 자신 있게 만들어 Uh huh 네가 뭘 원하든 내가 다 맞출게 Ooh yeah Good girl 너 말곤 난 안 보여 깊어 난 네 매력에 빠져 Good girl 너 말곤 난 안 보여 깊어 넌 빠져 난 Come on, come on, come on 내게 안겨 안겨 Come on, come on, come on 안겨 Uh 아껴 널 너라면 다 좋아져 All right 반했어 난 또 오늘도 너와 진한 사랑에 빠져서 네가 아니면 안 돼 더이상 더이상 더이상 Good girl 너 말곤 난 안 보여 깊어 난 네 매력에 빠져 Good girl 너 말곤 난 안 보여 깊어 넌 빠져 난 Come on, come on, come on 내게 안겨 안겨 Come on, come on, come on 안겨 Uh 아껴 널 |-| Romantization= orae dugo neol baraboado maeil nan saeroun geo itji nal bogo hangsang useojuneun neon himi dwaejwo nae gyeote isseo jarangseureoun naui sarangseureoun girl neo malgon an bara you’re my only one i siganeul meomchwojwo babe yeongwoneul yaksokhae tonight neon hangsang nal deo jasin itge mandeureo Uh huh uh huh yeah nega mwol wonhadeun naega da matchulge Whoa whoa whoa yeah Good girl neo malgon nan an boyeo gipeo nan ne maeryeoge ppajyeo Good girl neo malgon nan an boyeo gipeo neon ppajyeo nan Come on, come on, come on naege angyeo angyeo Come on, come on, come on angyeo uh akkyeo neol Monday to Sunday neon daeche mwonde ne saenggakmaneurodo beolsseo maeiri birthday nega wonhandamyeon nareul bulleojwo uri noraega ullyeo peojige modeun ge saeroun geo gata ireon neukkim da neo ttaemunin geot gata nappeun saenggakdeureun da eopseojyeo neoro nae meorissogeul chaewojwo neon hangsang nal deo jasin itge mandeureo Uh huh uh huh yeah nega mwol wonhadeun naega da matchulge Whoa whoa whoa yeah Good girl neo malgon nan an boyeo gipeo nan ne maeryeoge ppajyeo Good girl neo malgon nan an boyeo gipeo neon ppajyeo nan Come on, come on, come on naege angyeo angyeo Come on, come on, come on angyeo uh akkyeo neol neoramyeon da johajyeo all right banhaesseo nan tto oneuldo neowa jinhan sarange ppajyeoseo nega animyeon an dwae deoisang deoisang deoisang Good girl neo malgon nan an boyeo gipeo nan ne maeryeoge ppajyeo Good girl neo malgon nan an boyeo gipeo neon ppajyeo nan Come on, come on, come on naege angyeo angyeo Come on, come on, come on angyeo uh akkyeo neol |-| English= Audio Spotify Category:GOT7 Category:Discography Category:Present: YOU&ME Edition Category:Songs